User blog:MrYokaiAndWatch902/Stuff I'm Planning To Add
Tank (ShellShock). This bulky tank is slow, but has its aim. It does not jump, but rather uses boosters to fly back up which recharge when you land. It can aim itself, but that's really all it can do. It has no form of attacks or specials, but it has a plethora of weapons if you press the special button. It cannot grab stuff, and thus is entirely linear. However, a unique item called Support Crates will drop if it's on the battlefield. By blasting them, you can refill a certain weapon. **'Shot' (∞): Your basic go-to weapon. It does 10% damage. **'Three-Ball' (20, 3 per shot): It's simple as 1, 2, 3; shoots three balls each which do 4% damage each. **'One-Bounce' (15): Bounces. Only the explosion harms, and it does 15% damage. **'Digger' (5): This will bury your opponents for a long time. Hits 4 times, 5% each. **'Grenade' (7): It will bounce 3 times before going to a complete stop. Then explodes for 12% damage. **'Stream' (100, 15 per shot): Weak, used as a gatling weapon. 1% each, watery, and pushes. **'Flame' (12): Right off the bat, 5% damage and burn your opponents. Hot, isn't it? **'Roller' (7): It rolls, the longer it rolls the more damage it does. It explodes after a few seconds. **'Back-Roller' (7): What if I told you it's opposite day? Does less damage the more it goes back. **'Splitter' (3): It soars and scores more. 15% damage per projectile. Oh, shoot! 30! **'Breaker' (3): When it lands, it does 21% damage each, but is inaccurate. Oh shoot! Again! *'Poptropican' (Poptropica): Poptropica be SNAZZY, and so is this character. It's unknown what the default is, but if there's one thing to know about this little buddy. Poptropicans have a knack of adventure. From going for a deep dive to discover an alien society to going to a carnival with a dangerous secret, they are about ready for ANYTHING. Their specialty is their inability to pretty much be on the floor, and also the fact that they can use their items differently. Like for the Ore Club, they instead use it to create mini tornadoes. That might be exactly how they work, but don't question. **'Neutral B': Svadilfari Hammerang - Throws the Svadilfari forward. You might ask yourself what this does even, the answer is instantly destroy anything it touches. But it will do a mighty 19% damage in full if used correctly. **'Side B': Gnome Speed - Rather a 5-second effect where you get super-speed and dashing into your opponent hurts them. Can't be used for another 5-seconds after it ends. Magic is limited, and so is dark magic. Come on. **'Down B': Magnetic Belt - You get this, right? You can use your magnetic powers to pull in metal (does damage to metallic characters), or repel them. The items will go flying towards you, doing damage. You should be careful with this, sometimes you get pulled towards something or whatsoever. Especially in Crisis Caverns. **'Up B': Kitesurfer X250 - It's not a good recovery, but still one. You will hop a certain distance and even go a bit forward, and get carried by the winds until you press the special button. Let's go kitesurfing, people! **'Diagonal B': Javelin - Poptropican goes running with a javelin, which is dangerous, but hey, Poptropicans risk everything for their life! Anyways, the farther you run, the longer you throw your javelin, the more damage it does. But if you fall of the edge, you're pretty helpless, and if you got to the red zone, you trip. But you won't stab yourself, since that does not happen. **'Shield B': Enrage - You won't understand this if you didn't go to Poptropicon. But using this card over 100%/200%/300% damage will remove ALL hitlag existing for 30 seconds as your Poptropican has an angry face and starts gettin' MAD. Increased everything but it's a risk-and-reward weapon, you take 2x damage. The one who gets angry first loses- oh, wait, isn't everybody angry here? *'Yarn Kirby' (Kirby): Sorry, but no Yarn Yoshi. Yarn Kirby lacks enough yarn to make Yarn Kirby, but hey, at least he does have something to make out of himself. Unlike Kirby, he's a yarn outline, and thus he can't chew on his delicious enemies. So he has to force himself into using some Ravel Abilities, some not even existing in main-game media. **'Neutral B': Knitting Needles - Kirby can knit his own yarn balls which act like throwable weapons, with the bigger being better. Speaking of which, if you manage to use your yarn whip on the yarn ball before it disappears, you can knit a much more hefiter one! Oh yeah, it disappears when it lands. **'Side B': Button - Yarn Kirby throws a button forward. You might think this is a pathetic move, but it isn't, since it's a Ravel Ability, which will explode once it touches something or waits. Hey, also, it's kind of similar to Bomberman's Neutral B.... **'Down B': Wire - Kirby prepares for a strike on the ground. When fully charged, he breaks his wire sword, and get stunned, as wire fly everywhere. Wire is not safe to play with, so it'll damage people. Also, yeah, an overhead strike is the best thing to describe this thing. **'Up B': Nylon - A very long jump, unlike the previous move. It sucks stuff in, damages opponents sucked in rapidly, and damages opponents next to Yarn Kirby. The reason why opponents get damaged even when they're not sucked up is unknown. **'Diagonal B': Marking Pins - This weapon allows Kirby to throw some fanning Marking Pins which painfully stick onto an opponent. And they will feel the burn at 999%, instantly dying as if they suffered from this attack. Hmm. Yes, they arc. **'Shield B': Bobbin - Kirby takes 3 seconds to build this Ravel Ability, puts it on, and now he's got a Bobbin which follows his normal attacks. Lasts for 5 seconds. Our Yarn Kirby needs to take a break, so he gets more and more exhausted the more you ask for him to build this hat. *'Team Kirby Clash' (Kirby) - Jeez, how much more duplicates of characters do we need? We already had Mario Bros. Duo, which is Luigi and Mario! These adorable fluffballs come in four, as if we didn't have enough. But c'mon, they're hectic beings, but soft and able to be launched. Specialty is, well, Team Swap, which replaces the dodge mechanic; by swiping the shield button at the desired direction, you get to select who you're playing as. Well, this is a big moveset required for them. Also to note: swallowing Bandana Dee, King Dedede, or Meta Knight as Kirby will give him awesome aesethics, with a few of them allowing to copy some of their moves. Hey, wait... BE YOUR OWN YOU, KIRBY! DON'T DO WHAT THEY DO! Other stuff. *Sly Cooper does not have a normal shield; instead, by holding the shield button, he is invisible, but it wears off. Wears off immediately when you attack and wears off faster if you move. Also, by pressing the attack button after dodging, if you attack your opponent's back, they lose a Smash Charge. *C4 Charlie uses many military attacks he won't normally utilize, such as throwing Grapeshots. Same goes with Sam but they're more oriented in actual magic rather than ninjas. Also, Alchemist. *Alex's main mechanic is wielding guns, not only having his edgy rate increase by x100, but also be more ranged combo-y. Speaking of which, Alex will constantly say he's not a lion or a dinosaur throughout Story Mode. *Nitrome is actually Cuboy, but it personally made more sense on not smashing too much Nitrome characters and overloading it. *Voidmato is still gonna have his assassin personality (because I NEED TO FOLLOW THE MAIN RULES OF PERSONALITY), but with one hundred percent more questionable moves, such as wearing Bunea's XXX (do not ask me what it is) for one of his taunts, shooting the screen often, getting infuriated at the player, and backstabbing his teammates. No seriously, he can backstab his teammates. Betrayal at its finest. *Robbit's specialty is Frogging, the act of jumping multiple times. Bounce once, twice, thrice, yeah, you get it. Hold the jump button to KEEP FROGGING! The Miis The Miis are back, and they have CUSTOM SPECIALS. Four, this time, which adds to the awesomeness! Awesomer than ever! Just like Max. However, I'm gonna have to go through some heavy thinking, so until now, keep your hands on here! Behind-The-Scenes Yes, I'm doing behind-the-scenes here. *I picked Max over Dart Monkey, mainly because Max was a better choice as it was an actual character rather than multiple monkeys. Current Characters Planned *Fantendoverse (the bolded characters means that i have to make them NOT OUT OF CHARACTER) (crossedout means... added) (no characters from COLDBLOOD right now) **Unten **Zerita **Netnu **Mioda **Rachel Harel **Sia **PalmMan **Sam **Shiki **Sakeena **Strafe **Iron Mask **PAIN-T **Pesh **Volt **Quartz **Zellen Harley Quimbleson **YE **Smile **Hera & Teun **Leah Needlenam **'Reten' **Obena **Nycho Invalidez **'Bowie the Teddy Bear' **'Kiaden Damuth' **'Doormat' **'Fera' **Bunea **Cardinal **'Lance Doo' **Kiva Glaive **Squav **Doomulus Grime **'Mynis' **Hinata von Brandt **Tucker "Tokage" Palli **'Dr. Sonny Scythe' **Aurora **'Plum' **'Zephon "Black Sun" Koi' **'Elkine "White Moon" Idana' **Voidmato **'Tomelle' **'Muffin' **Aero & Beam **Cooler **Gilgamesh the Goblin **Sparkplug Characters (there is too much, i'll do them later.) **Unsure about is here, either because they don't seem free-to-use or they don't seem like good additions. ***Palutena (Fantendoverse) ***Xazalea ***Diablister Jr. ***Britest *Not Fantendoverse, but new **Sandy Mandy (Respect the Pouch) **Paintbrush (Inanimate Insanity) **Four (Battle for BFDI) **Phantom Cat (Phantom Cat) **Himespetchi (Tamagotchi) **Princess Serena (Princess Pulverizer) **Greg Heffley (Diary of a Wimpy Kid) **Beatrix (Slime Rancher) **Miku (Vocaloid) **Arale Norimaki (Dr. Slump Arale-chan) **Osomatsu (Osomatsu-San) **Atsuko (Little Witch Academia) **Nomaestro (Pokemon Clover) **Flain (Mixels) **Shantae (Shantae the Half-Genie) **Elsword (Elsword) **Aisha (Elsword) **Grinch (How the Grinch Stole Christmas) **Master Chief (Halo) **Wreck it Ralph (Wreck it Ralph) **Bub (Bubble Bobble) **X (Mega Man X) **Zero (Mega Man Zero) **Teo (Drop Wizard) **Penguin (Snow Tale) **Twilight Sparkle (My Little Pony: Equestria Girls) **Conker (Conker's Bad Fur Day) **Snip & Clip (Snipperclips) **Alice (Balloon Kid) **Squarangl'r (Numberlemon) **Rectangl'r (???) **Chris the Cat (The Impossible Quiz) **Numberblocks and Alphablocks (Numberblocks and Alphablocks) **Spahk (???) **Duhstort (???) **Amitie (Puyo Puyo) **Aquid (Amazing Battle Creatures) **Vinepup (Amazing Battle Creatures) **SpongeBob SquarePants (SpongeBob SquarePants) **Musashi (Sushi Strikers) **Bobblehead Fred (Respect the Pouch) **Chocola (Nekopara) **Toad (Super Mario) **Gengar (Pokemon) **Octoling (Splatoon) **Ragna (BlazBlue) **Rachel (BlazBlue) **Bendy (Bendy and the Ink Machine) **Baldi (Baldi's Basics) **Lilac (Freedom Planet) **Wadanohara (Wadanohara and the Great Blue Sea) **Star (Star VS The Forces of Evil) **Starfy (The Legendary Starfy) **Popple (Mario & Luigi) **Betaform (Reanimated Ron of Fantendoverse) **C4 Charlie (Bloons Tower Defense) **Sam (Bloons Tower Defense) **ЖИВЧИК БЕЗ ГАЗУ (???) **Peachette (Super Mario) **Ryuo-Cho (Super Smash Bros., before time began even) **Balloon Fighter (Balloon Fighter) **Dig Dug (Dig Dug) **Yarn Kirby (Kirby's Epic Yarn) **Agumon (Digimon) **Klonoa (Klonoa) **NiGHTS (NiGHTS) **Schezo (Puyo Puyo) **Gumball (TAWoG) **Amitie (Puyo Puyo) **Dr. Eggman (Sonic the Hedgehog) **Dipper (Gravity Falls) **Fayt (Star Ocean) **Neku (TWEY) **Marina (Mischief Makers) **Quote (Cave Story) **Randi (Mana) **Popoi (Mana) **Nitrome (Nitrome Must Die... well, at least technically) **Ninja (Final Fantasy) **Ranger (Final Fantasy) **Kakeru (Ape Escape) **Robbit (Jumping Flash!) **Tank (ShellShock) **Poptropican (Potropica) **Yarn Kirby (Kirby) **Team Kirby Clash (Kirby) **Klaymen (The Neverhood) **Yu & Rei (Puyo Puyo) **Sousaphone Simon (Respect the Pouch) **Boshi (Super Mario) **GR-18 (Levelhead) **Flux (Crashlands) **GingerBrave (Cookie Run) **Vriska Serket (Homestuck) **Warrior (Dicey Dungeons) **Just Dancer (Just Dance) **Fortniter (Fortnite) **Thanos (Marvel, but Fortnite) **Om Nom (Cut the Rope) **Player (Starbound) **Terrarian (Terraria) **Nuru (Wargroove) **Plug (The Fight for Magic) **Ironclad (The Spire) **Doshin (Doshin the Giant) **Boing Boing Betty re. Fantendoverse (Fantendoverse... wait!) **Gatling (Tactile Wars) **Dillon (Dillon's Rolling Western) **Nari (Toca World) **Madeline (Celeste) **Kaya (Brawlhalla) **Scrooge McDuck (DuckTales) **Alph (Pikmin) **Unikitty (The Lego Movie) **Shadow (Sonic the Hedgehog) **Sis Dawndusk (Reanimated Ron of Fantendoverse) **Aurora Iris (Reanimated Ron of Fantendoverse) **Decidueye (Pokken Tournament... well at least mainly) **Primarina (Pokemon) **Grookey (Pokemon) **Pointan (Mega Man Maker, because well...) **Amy (Sonic the Hedgehog) **Vector (Sonic the Hedgehog) **Considering, in the meantime... ***Brawl Stars by Supercell ***The Grey Garden ***Fossil Fighters ***Team Fortress *Miis **Mii Mage - Magical, utilizes magic. What else? **Mii Archer - Aims for the heart and steals it. **Mii Thief - Sneaky, speedy, and especially stealthy. **Mii Medic - A healer, who heals with specials. **Mii Smasher - Smashes enemies into rubble. **Mii Trapper - Focuses on trapping his men. **Mii Alchemist - Mix potions, throw them. **Mii Bard - Another support class, which mixes in beats-up. **Mii Summoner - Summons stuff to help it. As this wasn't obvious! **Mii Necro - Uses dark magic. Sadly, it doesn't raise skeletons. **Mii Podfighter - Fights in a pod, shoot them down. **Mii Hobbiest - Hobbies are what it uses to defend itself. **Mii Priest - Unlike the Medic, they are slightly offensive. **Mii Builder - Your every-day "build, run, repeat". **Mii Jester - His jokes are so funny, you won't hear another one. **Mii Cook - Cooks up some boosting food, or some rancid ones. **Mii Ninja - It is your average ninja. What more do you want! **Mii Druid - Uses nature to take down its enemies. **Mii Blocker - Utilizes shields. A TON, I warn you. **Mii Tamer - Tames the wild, and in effect, the wild helps him. *Might Not Add **'COLD❄BLOOD' characters. I cannot really tell if I can use them or not. I am not kidding, and the situation is pretty personal. **'Captain Toad'. Because Captain Ron exists. However I have plans of making Reanimated Ron a completely seperate character. **'Any more Mario variants'. C'mon, we have too much. **'Classic Sonic'. Maybe some people wanna play as old Sonic? Maybe? Just... maybe? **'Characters I have no knowledge of... well, in Video Games'. That means no Punch-Out! characters or at an extent Star Fox characters! **'Freddy Fazbear'. Yes, I could just invent a whole new moveset, but otherwise, what would be his Smash Charges and his specials? Seriously. *Deconfirmed **'Crazy Dave'. He is your neighbor, not the guy you're playing as! **'Louie'. Leaky Louie is confirmed but not Louie from Pikmin. Or DuckTales. Seriously, what has he done even? NOTHING. **'Marvel Characters, except a few'. Sadly, you will not be able to fully simulate Marvel VS Capcom. For those who wanted him, I'm sorry. **'Any Undertale or Deltarune Characters'. Except for Ralsei... I feel as if it's kind of overrated now. Seriously now we got a SANS outfit in Smash Bros.! Other Stuff, Two Status Aliments *'Static': You get zapped, thus reveal your skeleton or whatever, while you have more freeze frames! *'Burning': You're on fire and thus take fire damage every second. BURN! BURN TO THE GROUND! *'Snooze': You're fast asleep! Yeah, you're in the dark! You fell very hard! With zero hearts beating! *'Buried': Oof, you're now in the ground. Shame. Quick, unearth yourself before you become extinct! *'Blossom': You have a flower on your head, and boy is it not going to help you at all! *'Frosted': Shame, you just froze. Why not BUTTON MASH OUT OF IT! Now less sloppy-shaped. *'Prat': Tripped? Shame, but thankfully it is way less painful than being on the floor. *'Toxicated': Ick. You're toxicated and you take damage rapidly. Not even shielding saves you. *'Confused': You go the opposite way... now please go the right- wait, no, right! RIGHT! RIGHT WAY! *'Fury': You are pretty mad and miss 50% of your attack, and take more damage. You don't give more. *'Mute': You can't use specials! Now use your normal attacks, son! Use! Them! Right! This! Instant! Game Modes *'Smash Run' has kind of not changed, except now you can choose your battlefield on where to fight. Some enemies spawn more in certain battlefields while some don't spawn at all! NOW WITH EIGHT-PLAYER SUPPORT! Also, since lankier arms does not mean you get more health from healing, there's another stat, called Heart, which is basically how much you recover, and even Luck, how often you do a critical hit! Uhh, no, not like in Marth critical hit! Also decreases chance of receiving negative status aliments. Come on. *'Brawl' has more types of battles! **'Countdown' - You must survive with a BOMB on your back, which starts at 30 seconds, but can be delayed by attacking opponents (KOing opponents refreshes the timer, hurting opponents delays the timer by 0.5 second). If it blows up, you get an instant KO, so don't let it blow up! **'Damage Smash' - LET'S SEE WHO DOES THE MOST DAMAGE IN A FEW MINUTES! Hurt your opponents more, and KO them for a 5 second multiplier which multiplies your damage by 2x! Hurry and rack up the most damage! **'Poppant Wielder' - The Poppant will try and run away from you. Holding the Poppant allows you gain points at the cost of holding it. You know what happens when you're holding stuff, right?! You can't hold any more stuff! Also, killing this poor thing deducts half of your points. As a penalty, not a punishment. Also you lose grip of it easily. **'Race Course' - Unlike any battles, it'll have some race courses you can race across of. You can set up how much laps you must make before you end, or maybe just do a "race to the finish line" stage. There's certain stages set up for lapping and finish lines, so don't worry if it's not suited! It'll loop, or something. **'Coin Cough Cough' - It's... basically a fight for coins, if you know what I mean. It's highly similar to Stock Battles, but by hitting your opponents, they drop coins you pick up to basically increase your coin counter. Dying equals losing all your coins, so it's particularly not a good idea to run into battle unprepared! *There's also Smash Run game-modes added onto it! **'Connection Bang Bang' - "What the heck is this?" you might ask. Why, it's a bingo game! You and your buddies have to do certain tasks to place a check on your bingo card, such as complete a Crystal Smash or defeat a Bulborb. Of course, this can get tedious fast, so you're going to explore a pretty medium-sized labyrinth! ARE YOU READY?! *And now you can also apply settings! Mostly from Sparkplug. Hmm, maybe I should hire Poisonshot to help me? **You can now simulate "Monster" from Sparkplug! Or "Moving Forwards"! Or something like that! Make the arena get smaller, I don't care! **You can now actually make good 1v3 battles! And you can now have insane 4v4 battles, all without LIMITS! Maybe some limits actually. *Now not only you can play Sandbag Soccer or Basketball, you can hurt this poor thing even more and play MORE MINIGAMES WITH IT! **'Hide and Seek' - Teams will have to find this poor, hidden thing hiding somewhere all while dodging stuff. If they get killed they get disqualified until someone finds the Sandbag (or if everyone dies, where the game just ends). Go aggressive and FIND THE POOR THING FOR POINTS! **'Sandbag Volleyball' - The gravity is decreased for this poor thing, and you know how normal volleyball works? Well, rally the poor thing back and forth until someone forgets to hit it! Unlike many modes, increasing the damage also increases the gravity of the thing. Movesets Changes *Sonic the Hedgehog **'Side': Spin Dash -> Air Dash -'' It's like in Super Smash Flash 2 except with an added secret where if you actually manage to use this in the wrong direction, Sonic will go flying until he bumps into a wall. Totally not a glitch, totally a reference to 2006! **'Up': ''Spring Jump -> Hover Wispon -'' Sonic never utilized Wispons, so why does he use one now? Well it makes him pretty cooler, as he gets to float over bottomless pits for like 5 seconds all while going a bit higher. Hmm! Yeah! Maybe Spring Jump is better! Whatever, press the attack to blow your enemies away. **'Diagonal': ''Bomb Racer -'' There is no racing involved in this, sadly. However, you get to throw a bomb which bounces, then blows up for like 30% damage. It stales VERY quickly, going from 30% to 20% in just one throw. It freshes back up super slowly... **'Shield': ''Gun Drive -'' Um, it, well, gets thrown and you get teleported to where it lands? I have absolutely no idea if this is just Ender Pearl 2.0. Whatever, it's effective, just aim it. Also, 5% of the time the Gun Drive might warp you into the abyss, so don't try and use it like that! **Super Sonic is now a Final Form. Charge 3 is how ye get it! *Olimar **'Up': ''Winged Pikmin -> Jetpack Boost: Does a little jump up before using his jetpack. It won't damage anyone but it's nice enough to give you 2.5 seconds of flight around. If Olimar bumps his head on the ceiling, he basically starts falling down pretty helpless landing on the floor. Pikmin cannot fly, so they might die. **'Diagonal': Lock-On Throw' '- This move is a bit different than the normal lock-on; it arcs, but it'll make you lock your shot on. However all Pikmin act as if they have Tackle Pikmin Throw used on them. What happened to these Pikmin that makes them so bad! **'Shield': Ultra-Spicy Spray - When you kill an opponent you get one. You can have at max 3. By using this all Pikmin temporarily get better effects for 20 seconds, for example better defense and harder damage! *Pac-Man **'Down': Fire Hydrant -> Rev Roll - Pac-Man prepares for a roll. Unlike the Pac-Man World games there's no way to stop this, but you can roll pretty heftily and knock your opponents back. Uhh, wait, isn't this Spin Charge? No, it's not Spin Charge, it is trying to not copy, so you can run on certain stuff for something good to happen. **'Diagonal': Slingshot -> Pac-Man gets hit by a slingshot pretty painfully as he basically takes 10% damage. But in effect he is invincible and anyone who is near him take damage two. Ouchie. OUCHIE. OUCHIE! **'Shield': Fire Hydrant (no info, this move was previously used) Other Stuff *I'm making achievements for unlocking characters! They'll give you something good if you complete it. **Run Off DeMille: Recover a whooping 500% in one match. Also, eat 5 Maxim Tomatoes. (Unlocks DeMille) *There are special interactions in some stages which basically calls for using characters. **Pac-Man, for example, if he uses Rev Roll on certain conveyor belts in Pac-Man World, he can try and crush his enemies with it. Remember, crushing is one-hit KO! **If you're playing as Pointan in Mega Man Maker, you can literally edit the course by holding shield and breaking it, where Pointan will teleport and place some enemies down. **GingerBrave does not get harmed by running cookies in City of Wizards... and the running cookies are just normal cookies. Whatever. *All Assist Trophies return!!! All the original fighters can now be assistants, but they'll be replaced by someone else depending on who you're playing as. For example, if you're playing as White Bomberman, you get Black Bomberman. *Here's the planned character skins. **Mr. H20 ***Crabby H20 ***Mr. C02 ***Dihydrogen Monoxide ***Scrapped H20 ***HN20 **Bunea ***End of Time Bunea ***Classic Bunea ***Extremely Classic Bunea ***Bunnyberry Bunea ***Build Bunea ***Nova Bunea ***Regal Bunea ***Shift Bunea ***Vulpea ***Parasite Bunea **Dreadgon ***Sewage Beast Dreadgon ***Jester Dreadgon ***Dreddy ***Fierce the Prototype Dragon